


Dios griego

by Devian



Series: Gay Hq!! Angst & Bliss. [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, High School, Hurt, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Fighting, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Regret, Toxic Relationship, implied fighting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devian/pseuds/Devian
Summary: Una historia de amor cualquiera.Con un final no muy feliz. ¿Pero si él es feliz, qué más le da a Iwaizumi Hajime?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish lol wops I don't like this but ok

1\. μνήμη mnếmē, 'memoria'

Empezaron su relación en el instituto, penúltimo año, bajo una condición infantil: _Sólo cortaremos cuando seamos adultos_. Cuando ambos fuesen independientes se podrían alejar de la vida del otro cuanto quisiesen: Pero en ese momento, el equipo, el futuro de Oikawa Tooru, precedía.

Lo último que querían era estropear sus oportunidades; las de un colocador en potencia de jugar en la liga japonesa de voleibol oficial. Si alguien podía llegar allí, liderar y llevar la victoria a Japón, ese era Tooru.

Iwaizumi Hajime recuerda con añoranza los infantiles días, suaves, de color pastel en los que tras clases agotadoras y monótonas practicaban en el club hasta tarde. Era natural que Tooru se conviertiese en el capitán en su segundo año: Nadie tenía tanta carisma o labia como él. Nadie se atrevía a hacer lo que él hacía en medio de partidos, sugerir cambios bruscos o poseía su talento: Sacar de todos lo mejor. Incluso de los primerizos, los olvidados en el banquillo normalmente, sabía encontrar algo que los hiciese especiales. No dejaba a nadie atrás: La victoria era siempre de todos.

Sin embargo, si alguien era también egoísta, ese era Tooru. No sabía cuando ceder, cuando admitir que estaba equivocado y solía culpar "de broma" a sus compañeros. Hajime entendía su frustración: Perder tres años seguidos contra el mismo rival a pesar de estar en su máximo resplandor... A veces se preguntaba por qué Oikawa no aceptaba de una vez su oferta; irse con aquel que le tendía una mano para llevarle al siguiente nivel, a cualquier coste: Él que le traería la victoria.

Algo que Iwaizumi Hajime nunca consiguió.

Pero a pesar de los gritos, de los llantos y de las peleas físicas en las que se metían semana sí, semana no, volvían a los brazos del otro. Normalmente era Oikawa el que haciendo pucheros pedía perdón con la boca pequeña; raramente Iwaizumi. Era Tooru el que siempre tenía pataletas de celos, deseos imposibles repentinos o se ponía demasiado pesado para su gusto. Pero si él daba el primer paso, Hajime le seguía. Sus brazos siempre estaban abiertos para él. ¿Se querían? Sí. ¿Pero lo suficiente como para llevarlo al terreno de las relaciones a distancia?

 

2\. Φόϐος, fòbos, 'pánico'

Uno de ellos siempre había sido el cariñoso, el necesitado, y el otro el que consentía, entregaba sin interés. Uno daba y el otro aceptaba. Pero cuando el equilibrio de ambos se rompe, cuando la distancia les puede, las cosas se complican... ¿Cómo hacerle entender lo mucho que le quería por teléfono, por un mensaje?

Las videollamadas nunca eran suficientes; las pocas veces en las que uno se escapaba para ir un fin de semana a la universidad del otro se hacían efímeras: Un viernes besándose, mirándose tiernamente; un sábado en las sábanas, arrugándolas y manchándolas, recuperando el tiempo perdido; un domingo de lágrimas, silencios dolorosos y despedidas amargas. Uno de ellos, como era de esperarse, terminó explotando. Y se llevó todo con él, los buenos y malos recuerdos, dejando un caparazón del otro.

A pesar de que fue él el que decidió cortar con todo, no hay noche en la que no se pregunte si es feliz. Las lágrimas terminan ahogándole, y por la sal y la fuerza con la que llora termina quedándose dormido siempre sin respuesta.

 

 3. ~~στοργή, storgē~~ Ἔρως, Eros.

Cómo no enamorarse de sus pestañas largas, sus ojos café con leche, y su piel pálida. Oh, su color lechoso, porcelana inmaculada: Se moría por marcar el interior de sus muslos y dejarle azul y morado por días. Dejar un trazo de besos en su clavícula y susurrar pequeñas y dulces _nadas_  contra su oído. Quería oír como violentamente cogía aire, como el nombre de _Iwaizumi_ _Hajime_  se convertía en su nuevo canto de religión, y palabras del momento demasiado cursis, íntimas, promesas futuras... (que después serían arrepentimientos).

Porque Hajime se tenía que recordar algo con cada respiración tóxica de la esencia de Tooru: _Es sólo un parpadeo. Es sólo hoy. No te hagas ilusiones._

 Pero él mismo se engaña, porque sabe de sobra que él no es de ese tipo de chicos al que Oikawa parece haberse vuelto adicto. No es de los de una noche y _hasta la próxima_. Porque Hajime es de los que se enamoran, de los que encuentran belleza en todo, y especialmente en Oikawa Tooru, jugador oficial de la liga japonesa.

Ya no es aspirante, los años han pasado y el verdadero potencial lo descubrieron unos caza-talentos de la universidad de Tokyo. Desde ahí fue todo fácil, una bajada en la que el esfuerzo de Oikawa Tooru se pagaba con aplausos, partidos en ligas mayores y victoria tras victoria; como líder en un equipo de profesionales, siendo el ídolo de niños al ser el nuevo atleta de Japón y renovando un deporte que se creía aburrido y al que se le prestaba poca atención.

Lo que peor le sienta a Iwaizumi cuando llega a la cima con Tooru, cuando se queda sin respiración y gruñe como un animal contra su cuello, es saber que otros también tienen el privilegio de respirarle y lo que es más, reclamarle.

Como el vice-capitán del equipo, Ushijima Wakatoshi, el gran rival en la adolescencia de Oikawa que le aplastaba una y otra vez contra el suelo, dejando ceniza y polvo que Iwaizumi tenía que recoger y recomponer después.

A lo mejor desde el principio Oikawa debía de haber aceptado irse con él.

De haberlo hecho su corazón no dolería tanto ahora mismo, no estarían en su casa dándose amor como adolescentes a punto de ser pillados por sus padres.

Hajime no tendría ni siquiera la idea de tener la perfección en sus brazos.

Porque cuando Oikawa parpadea, sonríe y le acaricia la cara, él se derrite y se enamora otra vez.

Piensa en lo feliz que sería de no conocerle, pero no logra aplacar el sentimiento de culpa, porque sabe que Oikawa nunca da segundas oportunidades, y sobretodo, que ahora él quiere a otra persona. Alguien que le traerá la victoria siempre, que puede llevarle a la cima en brazos sin esfuerzos: El perfecto caballero, lo que Iwaizumi Hajime nunca fue.

Se contenta con rozarle los labios una vez más, sonreír, y susurrar un dulce "adiós".

Deja pasar diez segundos, en los que Oikawa se gira en la cama.

E Iwaizumi está tentado de quedarse, de abrazar su espalda y presionar suaves besos por su espalda y trapecio, pero sabe que de hacerlo no se irá. No tendrá el valor de alejarse ni de decir "no" cuando Tooru le ponga pucheros y le pida que se quede otra noche.

Pero no soportaría ver los ojos abiertos de Ushijima Wakatoshi, vice-capitán de La Liga Japonesa de voleibol y actual novio de Tooru, no soportaría escuchar los gritos de Oikawa mientras se pelean, se pegan con fuerza y con ganas de herir al otro cuanto más mejor.

Sabe que el corazón de Oikawa Tooru es tan frágil como oscuro y retorcido, por lo que decide vestirse en silencio y abandonar la casa cuanto antes.

 

(El jugador decide quedarse callado y fingir que duerme en vez de correr detrás del amor de su vida, porque sabe que aunque se lo pida, no se quedará a su lado. No después de Ushijima.

 

Lo acepta.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking on doing an english version of this. Maybe even better?


End file.
